


Оборотень

by tier_wolf



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Беделия Дю Морье не боится чудовищ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Оборотень

Беделия Дю Морье не боится чудовищ, ведь знает о них гораздо больше, чем все остальные. 

Ей нравится, покачивая в ладони бокал вина, смотреть на Ганнибала, занятого приготовлением ужина. Кажется, в этом нет никакого подтекста. Кажется, ее отец никогда не готовил, и нет повода обвинять себя в оговорках по Фрейду.   
Просто слишком долгое затишье — настолько долгое, что можно представить, будто убийства были только страшным сном. Будто бы в ее сумочке не лежат водительские права на имя совсем другой — мертвой — женщины. 

Беделия чувствует себя героиней средневекового эпоса. Локоны ее волос сияют как золото, платья ее — из самого дорогого шелка, и оборотень, держащий в смертном ужасе всю округу, покорно ложится к ее ногам.   
Беделия знает, чем заканчиваются такие легенды, но разве истории обязательно заканчиваться? 

Ганнибал протягивает ей нож. Мягким неторопливым движением, держа его за серебристо блестящее лезвие. Беделия улыбается в ответ, сжимает рукоятку и медленно тянет на себя.   
Если надавить чуть сильнее, то можно перерезать сухожилия, но она не пытается, прекрасно зная, что ей никогда не позволят вести в этой игре. Ганнибал смотрит ей в глаза. Спокойно. Задумчиво. И дышит так же ровно, как дышал до того. Он не удивлен. 

И он не будет мстить — это она знает наверняка. 

— Это было необходимо? — негромко спрашивает он, поднося ладонь к лицу. Рассматривает порезы, а потом касается кончиком языка, пробуя собственную кровь на вкус. Почему-то морщится.   
— Я хотела это сделать, — отвечает Беделия. Не совсем ложь, и не совсем правда, но он спокойно кивает, принимая к сведению. 

Ее мелкие выходки развлекают его, но никогда не злят. 

Иногда ей кажется, что между ними бездна. Человек и плохо прирученный зверь — они говорят на разных языках, и понять другого невозможно. Иногда ей кажется, что она могла бы быть счастлива с Ганнибалом, изящно вальсируя под гневными взглядами флорентийских святых. 

Иногда каменные своды смыкаются над ее головой, словно волны, не позволяя вдохнуть.   
Флоренция, столь любимая Ганнибалом, медленно убивает ее, водорослями прорастая сквозь грудную клетку. 

— Тише, — просит он, удерживая за плечо, и отводит мокрые волосы с ее лица.   
А она дышит, мучительно напоминая себе, что в этот раз сама — по собственной воле — опустилась на дно. Вода капает из крана, равномерно отсчитывая секунды. 

У Ганнибала рукава рубашки закатаны до локтей, но все равно промокли насквозь. У него изящные руки пианиста, и пальцы касаются ее шеи, замеряя пульс — одного движения будет достаточно, чтобы хрустнули позвонки. 

— Вам снятся кошмары, Беделия? — спрашивает он, выпуская ее из рук, и выпрямляясь.   
— А что снится вам? — едва справившись с дыханием, эхом отзывается она. И встает в полный рост.   
Струйки текут по ее волосам, и Ганнибал переступает босыми ногами в луже воды, когда протягивает ей полотенце.   
Он не смотрит в глаза.   
Ему невыносимо скучно. 

Она невыносимо скучна, даже когда бьет по больному — его гнев направлен не на нее, с некоторых пор эта мелодия целиком посвящена другому человеку. 

— Вас поймают, Ганнибал, — обещает она. — Нас поймают.   
Беделия нервно теребит локон волос, наматывая его на палец и снова распуская. За окном расцветает пурпурным цветом закат.   
— Исправление было излишне, — Ганнибал улыбается ей в затылок, а потом кладет подбородок на плечо, обняв за талию. 

Ей тепло и спокойно в этих объятиях. Она знает, что никогда не заметит момент, когда он всерьез решит ее уничтожить. Его сердце будет биться так же ровно. 

Он не боится быть пойманным.   
Не боится людей, их нелепых угроз и бесполезного оружия. И не боится боли.   
Оборотень, навсегда потерявший человеческое лицо, оставив себе только звериную ипостась. Он лишь удивлен, что все еще способен чувствовать как человек — но и это замешательство временно. 

А она пользуется моментом, чтоб безнаказанно наносить удары.   
— Как билось ваше сердце, когда вы убивали Уилла Грэма? — спрашивает она, откидываясь на подушку и ощущая свежий аромат постельного белья. Ее собственное сердце бьется, как зажатая в ладони птица. 

Ганнибал поправляет ее одеяло и пристально смотрит усталыми карими глазами, под которыми залегли тени.   
Он не отвечает ей ничего. 

Беделия Дю Морье давно не боится других чудовищ, кроме того, что сидит у ее постели.


End file.
